


Baby's First Rebellion

by sonicsora



Series: Brütal Prompt Fics [5]
Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, New Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Being new parents is a struggle, but Eddie and Ophelia find themselves fairly fond of their bundle of screams. Modern day AU.





	Baby's First Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrutalHearts666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalHearts666/gifts).



> Done on request for a friend on the Brutal Legend server, their original prompt- "Eddie, Ophelia and a baby"

“I think, this, this is yours.” A baby being deposited on his chest wasn’t all _that_ unusual. He shifted how he was laying on the couch to curl an arm around the baby, cracking an eye open to peer up at Ophelia. The brunette woman had her hair pulled back for once out of her eyes, dressed in a tank top and loose jeans. Given the fact she wasn’t covered in baby vomit, so far today was a good day. Their daughter had the ability to scream louder than most metal bands and projectile vomit it put half their friends to shame. 

“Really? Shit.” He moved to hold up their daughter, eliciting some gurgling noises from the small human he and Ophelia created. Sometimes Eddie had to wonder how the fuck they managed this. “You sure this is mine? I mean, I don’t remember givin’ birth. Seems kinda like an event I couldn't forget.” 

Ophelia snorted a little, rolling her eyes fondly. “You were crying more than I was in the delivery room, Eddie.” 

“Point.” He carefully brought the baby back down with him, resting her on his chest now. He smiled up at Ophelia. “Nice of you to hold my hand after I wept up a damn storm.” 

“Someone had to, we don’t want to set a bad example for the baby.” She huffed fondly back. “Our daughter needs good role models.” 

“Well, she’s got you, so already got a leg up compared to all those other stinky kids.” He joked easily back, leaning in to nuzzle into the infant fondly. The brunette gave a fond huff, shaking her head at her husband. 

"You keep her cuddled and entertained, I have stuff to do." She mused with a low laugh, moving to steal a peck before heading over to grab the car keys. "The band has practice tonight, I can't keep them waiting." 

"Go wild, babe. I'm on weird tiny human duty." He casually offered back, "I'll call you if she decides to overthrow my rule." 

Ophelia laughed somewhat at that, "You had better, I'd want to make sure to take pictures of baby's first rebellion. We need to keep the album up to date." 

"Damn right, gotta be sure we horrify the neighbors with more than just our heavy metal looks." Eddie threw back casually, offering his wife a playful salute. "Don't worry, you focus on screamin', I'll handle scream jr here." He waved as Ophelia took her leave, reclining casually on the couch as their daughter dozed on his chest. 

"When you're old enough, Imma teach you how to horrify everyone real good." He promised softly into his daughter's hair, "Gotta make sure your first rebellion kicks ass, brat."


End file.
